The invention relates to a cigarette pack with a box made from cardboard or with a cup made from paper and with an inner wrapping for the cigarettes which is made from paper or similar material and which has a print on the outside.
Cigarette packs are conventionally constructed by completely surrounding the pack contents, namely a cigarette group, by an inner wrapping. This has hitherto consisted predominantly of a tinfoil blank. Nowadays, inner wrappings made from paper are increasingly being used for ecological reasons. The blank for the inner wrapping is provided on the outside with a print. This can be an ornamental decoration. However, closely placed letterings covering the surface completely are also applied. The print is necessary in order to avoid the visually unattractive appearance of unprinted (white) paper.